User talk:BobaFett2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Lego Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Nighthawk leader page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lcawte (Talk) 02:24, December 10, 2009 Re: Hello * The Custom Lego wiki was set up after Brickipedia started getting a lot of pages about custom sets, minifigures and fan-based organizations. We decided on Brickipedia to start up a wiki specifically for these purposes, and limit Brickipedia's articles to official sets, minfigures etc. So the Custom Lego Wiki basically covers all things to do with customs. 03:59, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ** I'm fairly certain that it can be for either, but as said, I'm just a rollback on here (and I don't really know about about customs) so he would probably be the person to ask. But, I think if a custom is built by an individual it would have to have a certain degree of notability. Sorry I can't really help you out with this, but as I said, my custom knowledge is severely limited :) 22:31, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Talkback Hi, see User talk:Lcawte for a responce to your message. --Lcawte 09:25, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :And again --Lcawte 14:12, January 9, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hi, can you come on the IRC to talk about the merger. Thanks, --Lcawte 14:21, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Go to IP2010 Self Explanatory lolz. 01:18, January 12, 2010 (UTC) (i transfered my new sig lolz) I'm on happy Welcome, I am User Malc, contact me on My Talk! 21:55, November 9, 2010 (UTC) what is this site? Um.. hello. do you mind telling me what custom lego wiki is? thanks, cheesywhale123 : I was actually mistakenly blocked from editing, it was for edit warring after reverting TGE's edit to an article. However TGE admitted on the IRC that I was right about it all, however Ajr didn't know that and believed I reverted a bad edit. The edit I made that TGE reverted was "William Furno wields a Fire Blaster" I lowercased the words leaving it "William Furno wields a fire blaster", however TGE took it as a bad edit and reverted it, only to later discover he was incorrect. " over how condescending, destructive, narcissistic, and obnoxious you have been-and change that." ~ quote from you, I am here to tell you today is the first day I have ever laid eyes on the Brickipedia policy and before that I never knew how to reach it. As for destructive I made it clear with Kingcjc and TGE today that my intention was only to improve the wiki rather than complain and destroy it, I am the only one who actually seems to care about it and try to improve it. I have changed my ways after reading the MOS, Guidelines, ect. I also made it clear with Kingcjc that Gladiatoring was contradicting himself (long story) and guiding me wrongly. : Sorry for my old edits and annoyance, I will make sure to improve once the block is over, because I finally read the policy now. I may or may not be unblocked early but I ask you to remove my talk page block because it is my talk page not yours. I am also glad to see you are back editing Brickipedia. 23:44, February 4, 2011 (UTC)